


Ease My Heart

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Revas Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: Revas prepares for the ball at Halamshiral and Cullen admires.





	Ease My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/gifts).



> Written for mhandersmyheart/cullenlovesmen@tumblr for an prompt meme - 'You look incredible'.

He was preoccupied with tugging on the high collar of his dress uniform – as lovely as it was, couldn't these _shemlen_ stand to breathe at all in their fancy clothes? - so he didn't hear the light knock. Making a face, as he conceded the battle with the infernal thing and turned to find his brush to start wrestling with his hair instead and nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a gasp from the direction of the bedroom door.

 

Startled, he saw Cullen standing there, holding a loosely-rolled sheaf of papers, lax and almost forgotten by his side as he stared at Revas. Feeling his face heating a little, he smiled and tucked a strand of his hair behind him self-consciously. Cullen cut a rather more impressive figure in the dress uniform, the gold of his eyes and hair contrasting well with the deep green, like sunlight on the leaves in Spring. Compared to him, Revas was... well, as plain as bark, just another twig on the forest floor.

 

Creators, how was he supposed to lead if he couldn't even master his own self-doubts?

 

'Cullen,' he started forward, his smile growing wider despite his nervousness. 'You look-'

 

' _Maker's Breath._ ' The awed curse stopped Revas in his tracks, Cullen not once averting his gaze, those leonine eyes on his taking his own breath away as they seemed to look deep into Revas, rooting him to the spot. Blinking, he bit his lip as his heart pounded away in his chest.

 

Cullen seemed to notice his hesitation then; with a slight frown and a rueful smile, he strode to his lover, tossing the papers onto the couch before lifting his hands to cradle Revas' head, running the pads of his fingers over the other's cheeks and jaw.

 

Oh, but he loved those hands. Revas sighed, any anxiety and hesitation flying away at that strong touch, that sure caress.

 

'You look incredible, my heart,' Cullen whispered next to his ear, his deep voice and breath on one of his most sensitive features making him shiver pleasantly. Opening his eyes as Cullen pulled away a little, he found his gaze caught once again.

 

'I'm not- I-' _Can't compare to you_ , he wanted to say, but Cullen seemed to know it and he smiled softly, the one that always made Revas' heart break a little. How much love was in this man?

 

'I mean it,' Cullen whispered, leaning in again and placing the softest of kisses on Revas' lips. 'You may always doubt, but I'll always be here to take that away.'

 

Oh.

 

Lifting his own hand to Cullen's face, he leaned up as far as he could, bringing his lover's forehead to meet with his.

 

' _Ar lath ma, vhenan_ ,' I love you, my heart.

 

He smiled, heart full, and added, 'You really do look amazing yourself, you know. You'll have to save a dance for me at the end, when everything is done.'

 

Cullen grinned and planted a kiss on Revas' forehead before disengaging and going over to where he had left his documents.

 

'Then let us save the day and I'll hold you to it, Inquisitor.'

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
